


Our Time Alone

by Firesoul693



Category: Camp Buddy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firesoul693/pseuds/Firesoul693
Summary: Natsumi and Keitaro haven't been able to 'relax' for the past two weeks, and they finally get a chance. Due to that area being right by their camping site, they can get caught in that area, but that won't stop them.





	Our Time Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I had to redo my story a few times due to pressing the wrong keys but here it is! I know Camp Buddy isn't the most popular fandom, but it is growing in popularity. As soon as I saw Natsumi, I knew he was perfect for Keitaro, and the perfect route ending was so dorky yet sweet. But enough of these notes, go ahead and read!

**3rd P.O.V.**

Keitaro and everyone else in his cabin walked to their camping site, which was a good 7 miles away from Camp Buddy. "Are we there yet?" Hiro complained. "Jesus Torch-Head, is complaining all you do? Shut the fuck up!" Yoichi yelled, obviously angered at the orange-haired boy's whining. Natsumi could only sigh as the two began bickering like they always do. Keitaro approached Natsumi and tapped his shoulder so he could get the older's attention. "Yes?" Natsumi said. Then, Keitaro stood up on his tippy-toes to whisper in Natsumi's ear. "We haven't 'relaxed' in a while..." Keitaro mumbled. The taller became slightly flustered. "K-Keitaro that's a private matter! We can talk about it more later though!" He exclaimed, panicking in the process. The other three campers noticed the situation, and became curious. "Are you alright Natsumi?" Hunter asked. Natsumi merely nodded and kept walking.

After a few minutes of walking, everyone began arriving at the camping site, which was near a bigger forest than what everyone just trudged through. "Wah~! It's so pretty out here!" Keitaro cheered. All the campers and scoutmasters began unpacking, setting up tents, and preparing food while the scouts gathered sticks, rocks, or helped unpack for the upcoming night. "Attention all scouts! We advise you all stay out of the deep parts of the forest due to tons of poison ivy and potential dangerous animals!" Yoshinori yelled, getting everyone's attention. All the scouts acknowledged what their scoutmaster had said, and continued what they were doing. "Pshh, like poison ivy ever killed anyone." Yoichi muttered. The other 4 from his cabin gave him a look. Yoichi noticed and dashed off to go harass other campers.

"Uhh, Natsumi?" Keitaro said. The older looked over his shoulder to see the brunette all flustered and almost submissive. "Ah. About the 'relaxing' thing? Give me a few minutes and we can go find a spot to discuss about it." Natsumi stated, and went to a different area to help other campers. Not too long after, Yoichi came running back to Keitaro, looking like he just got told the funniest thing ever. "Holy shit how could I forget that Sheriff Brokeback and Buttcheeks fucked in that nearby abandoned shed! The both of 'em were acting like sluts!" Yoichi yelled out, laughing hysterically. Keitaro took notice of what he said and told the wild boy to be quiet about three times, fearing that any scouts, or even the scoutmasters heard it. 'That could be a good place that Natsumi and I could have sex in...Wait? Why am I thinking that?!' Keitaro thought. "H-how do you know that Yoichi?" The brunette spoke. The wild boy told him that he often went to this area where he could play with Yuki without Yoshinori barging in, but that one day he heard both him and Aiden moaning in the shed. "Oh...But be quiet about that, you can get in trouble if those two hear you, it'd be even worse if it was Sir Goro though." Keitaro said. "Fine." Yoichi grumbled, and ran to Hiro to bicker with him.

Natsumi finished up helping and hurried over to Keitaro. "I have one question, where will we do it?" The taller asked. "Ah, Yoichi told me that there's an abandoned shed nearby, but that could be a little risque due to it being not too far from where we are. Plus, Yoichi saw Scoutmaster Yoshi and Sir Aiden doing 'it' in there before... Who knows what could happen?" Keitaro said, his tone smothered in worry. "Don't worry Keitaro, we just need to be quiet, right?" Natsumi responded. "I...I guess so." The other sighed. Natsumi smiled and took Keitaro's hand, letting him know that it'll be alright, and had the shorter lead him to the shed.

The two walked into the shed and let go of each other's hands, and began to kiss softly, attempting to be as silent as possible. Those soft kisses soon became sloppy tongue kisses. The dominant pulled away to take off their scarfs and uniform tops. Natsumi had Keitaro on his lap, and started to lick his nipples, causing Keitaro to moan. "I thought I told you to stay quiet." The taller whispered huskily in the other's ear, making him shiver from the deep tone. "Y-yes Officer..." Keitaro muttered, remembering the roleplay they did during the party. Keitaro had dressed up as a baseball player, and Natsumi was a police officer. Both boys had gotten excited from remembering that night. "Fuck...You really know how to turn me on don't you." Natsumi groaned, feeling his uniform bottoms get tight from the growing bulge. The brunette had started undressing each other completely, and got on the floor in front of Natsumi, and surprised the other by giving him a blowjob. When Keitaro licked the tip of Natsumi's cock, the dominant male dug his hand into the other's hair and pushing his head further onto his dick, making Keitaro suck more of it. After a good 3 minutes, Natsumi was getting close. "Keitaro i'm going to cu-" He said before cumming down the submissive's throat, covering his mouth as he groaned. Keitaro pulled off Natsumi's dick with strings of cum and saliva coming off with his mouth. "I think i'm ready now Natsumi..." Keitaro mumbled. "But you haven't been stretched out yet!" Natsumi replied. With no response, the other got up and climbed onto the dominant's lap, lowering himself onto his cock. Despite how large his boyfriend was and how tight his hole was, he didn't feel too much pain. "Shit you're so tight..." The taller groaned. Soon after, Keitaro began to bounce on his dick, and moaned loudly, not even caring if they got caught.

"Oh god...You're still so big Natsumi!" Keitaro called out. Natsumi loved the sight of his boyfriend riding him, he wanted him to feel even better too. So he slowly began stroking Keitaro's cock, forcing him to cover his mouth to prevent his moans from being too loud. The submissive could feel his mind become fuzzy and his back arching. He could feel Natsumi begin to lose it too, both kept going until Keitaro let out a loud moan, and came. The dominant came inside the other not long after, and pulled out. They tried to quickly catch their breath so they could get dressed and head back to the camping site. 

They finished getting dressed and walked back together, their faces a light pink, embarrassed from what they just did. "Where were you two?" Hiro asked. "Oh we were chasing each other around because we got a little bored!" Keitaro stammered, finding an excuse as fast as possible. "That's obviously a lie. You dumbasses had sex." Yoichi teased, knowing Keitaro took notice of the incident with Yoshinori and Aiden. "Y-Yoichi don't say stuff like that..." Hunter said, trying to defend the two lovers. "What are you boys talking about?" Yoshinori asked, kind of suspicious of the topic. "Yoichi is claiming that Natsumi and Keitaro had sex but they told us they were chasing each other around, playing tag or something like that" Hiro spoke up, both him and Hunter believed the couple, but the wild boy doubted their excuse of 'playing around'. "Yoichi I have talked to you about this every term. Please don't say stuff like that." Yoshinori stated. "Sure. Whatever." He responded, leaving the area. "Please make sure he stays out of trouble you four, he's gotten more wild lately. And we have food ready, along with the campfire" Yoshi muttered. "Alright!" The four said all at once. Their scoutmaster nodded and told other scouts that the food was done. 

Everyone gathered to the campfire to eat and listen to Yoshinori play the guitar. All the scouts were smiling and laughing, some were shoving food into their mouths, or just enjoying the warmth of the fire. But Natsumi and Keitaro simply had their hands intertwined with their bodies right up against each other, and Keitaro's head laying on Natsumi's shoulder. All they needed in this moment was the other's love and happiness.


End file.
